Marlene Arvidson
Marlene Arvidson is the Gunslinger of the team, specializing in the use of two modified "Umbrella" 50 cal. magnum revolvers, and random flirting at the most inappropriate times (such as in the middle of combat.) History Not much is openly known to Marlene's teammates about her past, beyond the fact that she claims to have killed quite a few Angels, and a Demon or two. In her homeworld God, for all intends and purposes, has started Armageddon in a seemingly silent fashion. During Marlene's late teens, her entire family was massacred by an Angel before her eyes; the reason for Marlene has never managed to figure out. Many others suffered similiar fates, either seeing friends and family killed, or being killed themselves, though most of the world never knew anything was going on at all. Since the fateful day of her family's death, Marlene has traveling around the world (mostly within the US, though), picking off one 'big named' Angel after another. Near the beginning of her self appointed mission of revenge, she met a Priest named Bassett, who for his own reasons aided her in her quest. Unfortunately, he died after the final Angel "Sun" was defeated, feeling as though he had accomplished the goal of his own personal mission. Sometime after Bassett's death, and with Marlene choosing to go after the being behind the whole ordeal, God himself, The Bureau decided to 'hire' her with the deal of aiding her in reaching her goal (though not necessarily helping her accomplishing it.) Gear : (Umbrella apparently exists in Marlene's world. Maybe THAT's why God got pissed... who knows.) Marlene's weapon of choice, her twin Umbrella Magnum Revolvers once belonged to her father, and were originally unmodified in any form. Since she acquired them from her father's corpse, she has heavily modified them for breech loading (she found this faster to reload, as compared to the swing-out cylinder style. Especially for her off hand); changed the cylinders to house 50 caliber rounds, instead of the default 44 caliber; adjusted the recoil compensation for the increased kick; as well as an additional fire-mode noticeable only because of an added thumb switch to each pistol's grip. (This mode has yet to be used, nor mentioned to the team, so they know nothing of it as of yet.) Because of sentimental value, as well as likely the modifications, Marlene goes absolutely nowhere without her revolvers. This even includes places where having firearms would be.. ill advised at best. All other equipment Marlene uses changes on a case by case basis, though typically consists of a flak vest hidden underneath thick cloth or leather clothing. Random Stuff Other then shooting things, Marlene doesn't seem to have any specific hobbies that she's shown the team. Well, shooting things, and randomly flirting with both friends and enemies alike, especially in the middle any life or death situation. She has presently refused all attempts to get drunk with the teammates, claiming that she's dangerous drunk, and just can't hold her liquor (though that hasn't stopped her from hanging out with them while they drink.) She's also apparently a victim of one of the most common phobias known: Arachnophobia. (Much to the surprise of the other players! >.>) She also has a tendency to either be unaffected by, or quickly adapts to oddities that give her teammates pause. Of course, this is only because she's been living with such things for most of her life, being a Weirdness Magnet. Not that her teammates have figured that out just yet, or have probably even had cause to wonder. (What isn't weird about most things they do, after all?) Role As one might expect, Marlene is the long range combatant of the group, constantly and preferably picking off enemies from a distance. Though she is by no means harmless up close, her weapons (any firearm she uses; a fact that will probably never be realized) having the tendency to kick out three foot long streams of flame with each shot fired, only adding to the damage her guns do to anyone hit in the first place. She's also capable of numerous, if somewhat sparingly used, cinematic gun-fighting maneuvers (apparently her world is ALSO cinematic in nature. Wee! This includes the yet to be used Bullet Time) that can make her dangerous in any situation that arises. Somewhat unknown to her teammates is that she's also a fairly acrobatic person, though she has yet to really show them, and is capable seeing things moving in, essentially, slow motion due to her enhanced sense of time. Category:PCs Category:Characters